1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to clock housing and more particularly to that class of housing utilized to temporarily store wrist-watches whilst creating the effect that the housing is a miniature clock apparatus in of its own.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with disclosures pertaining to actual "Grandfather Clocks" and their constructional features. The present invention totally differs from the prior art in that it simulates the appearance of an operating clock mechanism, by a pendulum, whilst in reality comprises an actual pendulum apparatus, operated by an electrical power source, to which there is no escapement or clock apparatus determining the rate of motion of the pendulum or utilizing the pendulum motion to operate the clock apparatus.